The Vampire Ninjas
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Two ten years old Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and Paris Namikaze enter the academy for first time, How will the village fair with the two tens years olds plus with the newly rewaken Namikaze/Uzumaki Clan. Naru/Paris
1. Chapter 1

A ten year old yellow blond haired girl was sitting in the hokage office with a bright red haired boy. The hokage was sitting in his chair behind his deck smiling at the two children.

'' Now Naruko, Paris take these passes to let the teachers know that you two are already genins and please don't share the fact that you two are vampires, Paris please wait outside for Naruko.'' The hokage said to Naruko and Paris then Paris walks outside to wait.

''Now old man what do you need'' Naruko asked the hokage

''I need to know if you still have the Kyubi'' the hokage asked Naruko

''No he died when my vampire reawaked he not coming back every again but before he died he told me about my parents and everything else's'' Naruko told the hokage

''Hmm I see, so I guess I could make an announcement about your heritage and the Kyubi is gone''

'' yes you should do that my heritage and tell them that the Kyubi was never in me to begin with in the first place'' Naruto said to the hokage

''Yes I think I will do both of that while you two are in the academy and I will give you parents' house so you and Paris can live there'' the hokage to Naruko and she nod her head and left the office

When Naruko left the hokage's office she saw Paris telling the women behind the desk something and whatever it was it scare the women and the women gave Naruko a horrified look. In seconds the women was at Naruko feet

''I'm so very sorry for hating daughter of the 4th hokage'' the women cried to Naruko

'' **So that what Paris said to her my heritages''** thought Naruko as she rolled her eyes

''It ok now get up and walk to your desk'' Naruko told the women using her powers, and women did as she was told

''Paris let go we don't want to be late do we'' Naruko asked Paris while she was walking

'' No we wouldn't or we would be like our follow vampire friend Kakashi Hatake'' Paris said as he followed Naruko to the academy

When they got to the academy they saw Iruka Umino with one of the Hokage's ANBU. When the ANBU jumped out of sight Iruka turn toward Naruko and Paris and smiled at them. Iruka walk toward them then stop right in front of them

''You two must be Paris and Naruko oh yes the ANBU told me all about you Naruko even your heritages. Now come on we need to get to the others Kids and I see you two got notes from the Hokage'' Iruka said to them then Naruko and Paris gave their notes to Iruka

'' I see the Hokage already pass you two as genins alright let you two introduce to the others and after that you two can get your headbands and just watch the other kids'' Iruka told Naruko and Paris as they walk to the class room

''Iruka sensei what is the Hokage doing right now'' Naruko asked Iruka

'' he is giving an announcement to the people about you and your heritages as I need to tell the others it too'' Iruka said to Naruko as they made it to the class room, all three went inside the room and Paris and Naruko face the others kids behind the desk.

''Everybody these are Paris and Naruko the new students now they are already genins and-'' Iruka was irrupted by a pink haired girl and a blonde ponytail girl

''WHY ARE THEY GENINS ALREADY, THEY NEVER CAME HERE BEFORE NOW'' the pink haired girl yelled

''YEAH IT NOT FAIR'' the blonde haired ponytail girl yelled

''QUIET NOW SIT AND LISTEN SAKURA, INO'' Iruka yelled at the pink haired girl and the blonde haired ponytail girl now named Sakura and Ino

''Now I have things to say first they are genins already because the Hokage pass them himself. Second Naruko there is the daughter of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze better known as Yellow Flash of the Leaf and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze better Known as The Red-Hot Habanero. Third Paris is also part of the Namikaze Clan and the lost Uzumaki Clan, so please show him as much of respect you would to Naruko thank you now Paris, Naruko please take a sit'' Iruka said to the class, Paris and Naruko

Paris and Naruko were going to two empty seats; Naruko sat beside Sakura to Naruko dislike. Paris sat next to a dark blue haired girl with lavender eyes but Paris wasn't having ill feeling toward the girl he only Stares at Naruko then stare at the boy with the duck butt hair who was looking at Naruko with something in his eyes much to his dislike. Paris then look at Ino and Sakura and could tell they hating Naruko and it wasn't for begin the daughter of the 4th Hokage.

'' **I must have her, I need her to revive my clan to its former glory''** thought the duck butt haired ashe look at Naruko

'' **I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER'' **thought Inner Sakura as she look at Naruko with hatred

''**She better not steal Sasuke-kun from me''** thought Ino as she look at Naruko with the same hatred as Sakura

'' **Naruko and Paris are beautiful, inhumanly beautiful are they even human they are just like Kakashi Hatake'' **thought a lazy boy who had his head on his desk

''Now Kids we are going to do the three tests of the Genin exam, Ok let do the Taijutsu text first let go outside Naruko, Paris you two can wait here alright'' Iruka said as he walk out with the class

When they were gone Naruko got up and went to sit with Paris, Naruko sat in the dark blue haired girl with lavender eyes Sit.

''So Paris like anyone here or their thoughts'' Naruko asked Paris

'' No Naruko expect this one boy who had his head on his desk'' Paris told Naruko

''Really what was he thinking about'' Naruko asked Paris

'' He thought we were beautiful, inhumanly beautiful so I think he will find us, our family and our secret out he even know Kakashi is not who he says he is'' Paris said and Naruko eyes widen, She was about asked something when Iruka and the class came back inside.

''Now class stand in a line or a row for the last two tests, let do the Ninjutsu text next, Sakura you up first do the Transformation Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu'' Iruka told the class and Sakura

''Alright sensei'' Sakura said then did the Jutsus, after her the others did the something until all of them were done

''Alright last test the Genjutsu test now I want one by one of you to come to me and try to release yourselves from it Sasuke you first'' Iruka told the duck butt haired boy now named Sasuke.

When every last one of the kids was done they were each handed a headband after Naruko and Paris got theirs first.

'' Now it getting late go home and come back tomorrow for teams placement thank you'' Iruka told the class

Pairs and Naruko were walking to the Namikaze Compound when the boy named Sasuke block their way.

''What do you want'' Paris growled

''Now, Now Paris let not be rude'' Naruko said to Paris as she rub his back

''You Naruko Namikaze are to be my wife and bear my children'' Sasuke demand Naruko but his only answer was Naruko picking him up by his shirt and throwing him

''I would rather eat dirt than marry you' 'Naruko growl at Sasuke then she and Paris left Sasuke in the now broken tree and walk to their home

When Naruko and Paris got to the Namikaze Compound they went to reawaked everyone who was sleep because they were wounded or needed a long nap. When they were almost done reawaked the Namikazes and the Uzumakis who ran to the Namikazes when their village was attacked and seek safety, Naruko and Paris only had four more people left to reawaken. When Naruko and Paris got to one of the houses the one close to the blood bank, they went inside to find the sleeping form of Sakumo Hatake and his wife Which Kakashi put here for safe keeping. Naruko and Paris went to each one of them and gave them blood to reawaked them.

When Naruko saw them starting to opened their eyes, she told Paris she is going on to the next person and he nodded head. Naruko walk all the way to the house next to the main one and went in the house. She went to the room which holds the one person Kakashi promised his friend to protect to Rin Nohara. Naruko walk over to Rin and gave her blood then left to go to the main house to her house. Naruko went in the main house and walk toward the main room. When she walk into the room she found two sleeping forms, she walk over to them and gave the blood then after a few minutes they started to opened their eyes.

'' **Hmm I wonder how the village will fair knowing that my mom and dad is alive'' **Naruko thought as she smiled

'' **I wonder if will survive when your parents plus Rin find out you were treating'' **Paris thought to Naruko as he was waking in the room with the Hatake and Rin herself.

'' Who knows'' Naruko said

'' Who knows what'' Rin asked but Naruko just smiled down at the now awake Minato and Kushina Namikaze

**Please Review**

**There a link to a forum that have challenges for anyone and everyone to accept if want to accept PLEASE PM ME THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

When Minato and Kushina had woken up fully, they got up from their bed and got dressed they walked to the dining hall to see Naruko and her fiancé Paris Namikaze. They sat down and ate the food that Naruko gave them

''So what happens while we were asleep and who took care of you Naruko'' Minato said as he eat his food

''hmm let see the old man had let the council gained power so we need to do something and hmmm'' Naruko said trying talk about something else

''No one took care of her, the villagers and some of the ninjas beat her up wanted to kill her and call her demon brat'' Paris said while Naruko glare at him

''WHAT'' Minato, Kushina and lot more voices yelled

''look like the others had heard'' Paris said

Minato had stand up and walked out the mansion and heading to the Hokage's office with Kushina, Naruko and Paris. When they got to the hokage's tower without anyone one notice them well Minato and Kushina. They jumped to roof and enter through the third's window.

'' Minato, Kushina how'' The third asked while shuddering

'' Hiruzen Sarutobi, how could you just stand aside when our baby girl get hunted down like a ribbed dg and almost killed'' Minato and Kushina said/asked in a deadly voice. Hiruzen had gone pale, while Pairs was laughing and Naruko roll her eyes

'' Well, well Minato Kushina I had to think of other villagers and things like meetings but I always tried to protect and sometimes the council think of things to stop me'' Hiruzen tried to explain

'' What, how could you let the old bags have so much power'' Kushina yelled

'' I think we could work on getting me back into that seat Hiruzen'' Minato said as the fire lord had walk in the room

'' Well hello Minato, Kushina welcome back to world of living'' the fire lord said

'' Fire Lord what are you doing here'' asked the Hokage

'' Well Hiruzen I was asked by their lovely daughter to help Minato back into the seat, Kushina Minato you two have a smart down if I do say'' The Fire Lord said fondly

'' Yes she is and a very good girl, so the villagers and the old bags know who Naruko is right'' both Kushina and Minato asked Hiruzen and he nod his head yes

'' Yes they do know they will tried to get on her good side and I think the council is trying to make a plan on having Naruko with Sasuke. The Haruno family well Mebuki is not very happy the fact she doesn't have a son while Kizashi is just happy that his teammate's daughter is alive and angry with me for not handing her to him her godfather'' Hiruzen explain

'' Yes he is her godfather so he had rights to her you FOOL'' Kushina said getting angrier and angrier

'' I didn't know Kush-''

''Bull Hiruzen he came to you even I came to you, you knew but let not talk about the past let's talk about getting you back in that seat Minato '' The Fire lord said sitting in a chair

Naruko and Paris were walking through the forest of death knowing that there was someone following them. When they were in the middle of forest they stop and turn around.

''we know you there Itachi, Obito come out come out wherever you are'' Naruko said

'' We love these kind of things so you two are not scaring us'' Paris said as the two came out and looking at each other

'' Obito I know why you are doing this and Rin is alive and so is Mikoto and Fugaku Itac-''

'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUKO WAS ABUSE KAKASHI WHERE WERE YOU''

'' FUGAKU OUR SON BECAME LIKE YOU, GET BACK HERE''

'' Look like Rin, Mikoto had found out well come on Paris, Obito, Itachi we have two people to save''


	3. Chapter 3

When Paris, Naruko, Obito and Itachi stop Rin Nohara and Mikoto Uchiha and save both Kakashi Hatake and Fugaku Uchiha, it was already nightfall. Naruto took Obito and Itachi to the hospital bay. They were all having supper when Minato ran in the big dining hall.

'' Good news, the fire lord, Hiruzen and I finally managed to get me back on the seat'' Minato said causing a lots of yelled of joy

'' That great sensei, when are telling people'' Rin said as Obito and Itachi walk in the room

'' Well I decided to do it now, come with us Naruko, Paris, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi'' Minato said as he and the others go to the Hokage mountain

When they got there Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Paris, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi stand with Minato on the top. The people of Konoha had finally stand to watch Minato speck.

'' FOURTH HOKAGE YOUR ALIVE, NOW WE CAN GET RID OF THE DEMON WITCH'' one of the villagers yelled causing the others villagers grasps because when they found out that Naruko is the fourth's daughter, they began to finally get to know her well tried to.

'' You dare said that to me about my DAUGHTER, ANBU KILL THAT IDIOT'' Minato growl as ANBU kill the villagers

'' Now villagers of Konoha, now that I'm back as the Hokage again, things will start to change. First there will not be any high overprices of the shops if there are you will find yourself unemployed. Second about the ninjas shops and the academy will be handed to some trusted ninjas' hands. Third if anyone of you don't like the changes, just remember this Konoha is a Ninja village'' Minato said to the people

'' Now Obito, Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha come up here, Obito here did terrible things but now he is good as new, he even look like his old self again with no scars to remind him of his past. Fugaku and Mikoto are alive because they had been put in our clan compound. Now Itachi-'' Minato started but was stopby an angry Sasuke Uchiha

'' ITACHI, NOW YOU DIE'' Sasuke yelled as he charged at Itachi

'' SASUKE UCHIHA, DON'T YOU DARE ATTACKED YOUR BROTHER, YES HE KILLED OUR CLAN ONLY BECAUSE THE IDIOTS LIKE YOUR FATHER WAS PLOTTING A PLOT'' Mikoto yelled making Fugaku Sasuke fear for the lives

'' I think Mikoto has been spending too much with your mother'' Minato whisper to his giggled daughter

'' Sasuke Uchiha try that and you will stuck in the academy forever'' Minato promise

'' Now that over let's continue, Itachi here only killed his clan to protect the village like Mikoto imply. He left Sasuke alive because he loves him that why he asked Hiruzen to protect him NOT spoil him. Now I decided that Itachi will become a Konoha ninja again along with some others that Naruko seem worthy. I also decided to make Itachi the Uchiha Clan's head and to put him and Sasuke into the CRA. Itachi and I will decide his and Sasuke's future wives'' Minato told the villagers

'' One more thing I don't want anyone to try to attack Itachi, if anyone try it I will put them in jail. That all thanks you'' Minato said then left to go to the office and to called a meeting

**Review and if you have some nasty or rude to say I don't want to hear it**


	4. Chapter 4

Minato Namikaze was in his office with the clans' heads and civilian council along with his princess sitting on his desk. The civilian council has been trying to change his mind about the ninja's shops and academy but failing miserable. While the civilian council was talking, Minato was playing with his daughter and the clan' heads were talking with each other.

'' Hokage-sama are you even listening to us'' Koharu demand

'' Hmm no I'm not, in fact I this is shinobi business so the civilian council is now disbanded'' Minato said

'' But'' Danzo started

'' No but, daddy said you are disbanded so GET OUT'' Naruko said then yelled and the window burst open then wind blew the civilian council out of the office

'' She just like Kushina and Minato combined, scary'' all the clan's heads thought

'' Now that they are out of way let's talk about the teams arrangement'' Minato said as Naruko raise her hand

'' Yes darling'' Minato asked his daughter

'' I want be with Sakuro and Sasuka with Auntie Rin'' Naruko said

'' Ok, Naruko'' Minato said as he write it down on a piece of paper and Naruko went to the team arrangement

* * *

When Naruko got to the academy she saw Sakuro, Sasuka, and Paris who holding his arm out for her to take. She then took his arm and went inside the academy for the team arrangement. They then got sat down and wait to hear the team arrangements. When Iruka can in the room and told the kids that he going to call out the Teams. Iruka read out team one-five

'' Ok, Team Six, Sakuro Haruno, Naruko Namikaze and Sasuka Uchiha your sensei will be Rin Nohara''

'' WHAT NARUKO NEED TO BE ON MY TEAM, SHE GOING TO BE MY WIFE'' Sasuke yelled

'' Any way team seven Paris Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha your sensei Kakashi Hatake'' Iruka said

'' WHAT WHY DO I GET THE PINKY AND THE REDHEAD, WHY NOT NARUKO, SHE WILL BE MY WIFE'' Sasuke yelled yet again

'' SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN SASUKE UCHIHA'' Iruka yelled at Sasuke Uchiha

Iruka then continue read the teams and when he's done, everyone went home expect Paris and Naruko.

'' Let's walk through the forest of death, it so lovely this time of the year'' Naruko said as she and Paris walk to the forest

**Review and if you have some nasty or rude to say I don't want to hear it**


End file.
